


Phoebe

by yosscrxp



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Genderfluid, M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: Durante su baja temporal de la milicia, Stanley Snyder accede a cumplir un favor muy especial: cuidar de Phoebe Houston, la protegida de su mejor amigo de la infancia, mientras esta concluye su doctorado en Astrofísica.Después de Charlotte, Stanley se negó a creer que el amor existía. Entonces, ¿por qué cuando mira sus ojos su corazón se acelera? Al parecer, Phoebe sería peor que una supernova y causaría graves estragos en su vida.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Phoebe

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin me animé a publicar un fic de mi ship favorita de Dr. Stone! Es una historia que llevo planeando desde hace tiempo a la cual le tengo un inmenso cariño por los temas que trata y porque quise dejar una pequeña parte de mí aquí. Así que espero les guste mucho. (: 
> 
> Un agradecimiento a Dano por betearlo, como siempre. ♡

Eran poco más de las 4:00 AM. La luna llena brillaba intensamente en el oscuro cielo lleno de pequeñas y centelleantes estrellas, el único sonido que acompañaba la madrugada era aquella canción de Radiohead que tantas veces había sonado en la radio de los ‘90s para esos pobres individuos que tenían el corazón hecho pedazos.

Las lágrimas de Stanley rodaron por sus mejillas dejando una sensación incómoda cuando se secaban por la fría brisa invernal. Con sus manos temblorosas, tomó el paquete de cigarrillos que Xeno le regaló en broma días antes, abriéndolo y encendiendo uno que lo hizo toser fuertemente ya que no estaba acostumbrado, pero lo siguió intentando porque necesitaba relajarse. 

Bufó, enfurecido por lo que Charlotte estaba provocando; esa pequeña perra, a la cual le había entregado todo desde que tenía quince, lo abandonó por su amante justo el día de su boda, un par de horas antes de que contrajeran matrimonio. Luego rió quedamente y sollozó, sintiéndose totalmente fracasado a sus 22; la vida era una completa mierda.

Secando sus lágrimas furiosamente, aplastó la colilla del cigarro con sus finos zapatos. Tomó su celular, marcando un número no registrado, y con voz trémula susurró a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea, su única salvación. —Acepto la propuesta.


End file.
